stolen touch
by A bleeding heart's tale
Summary: Rogue is desperate to be able to touch so she makes a choice she might regret.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my shot at writing romy fan fiction. It is my first time so please be gentle :P I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer. Reviews would be really appreciated also English isn't my first language so if there are mistakes please tell me. _

**Prologue**

Rogue looked up at the door in front of her, raising her hand to knock. She really didn't want to think it over, she was going to take what he was offering even if it could be her downfall. She knew she was going to risk everything, what she was going to do was not only highly unsafe but also probably the dumbest thing she had ever done. But Rogue was desperate, all she ever wanted was touch. Why did it have to be so hard for her. other people got to touch, all day long, simple touches that most people didn't even acknowledge or appreciate. But now she was going to take fate into her own hands. He had promised touch. That was all, he had promised a change of touching someone, being in a real relationship. That was all the encouragement she needed to seek him out now, even though she was scared to death. This could not end well, yet here she stood for his door waiting for him to let her in. Before she could think this over again he openend the door. There he stood Rogue immediately saw that he knew she made her choice. he looked at her and his devilish red eyes shone with victory.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the first Chapter it is longer... well I hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way I won't be doing the accents for Rogue and Gambit because I would probably mess them up pretty bad._

**Chapter 1**

Rogue looked into the deep red eyes and wanted to run away as quick as possible, he smiled and reached to touch her. She recoiled from his touch and turned to run away but his hand was already wrapped around her upper arm and he pulled her inside. Closing the door he pushed her against a wall and forced her to look at him. He smiled at her and Rogue stared in horror at his pointed teeth. She knew for sure that this was a mistake, but she also knew that she wasn't going to get away. He stared at her with his wicked grin. „So you decided to take me up on my offer. Glad to see that you want my help. But I have to say I'm a bit surprised, I thought you would take longer. So the question is what happened?" Rogue looked away she didn't want to think about it, but her mind drifted away to yesterday afternoon. It was supposed to be an innocent date, but with her there was no such thing.

If it had been up to her they wouldn't have been there to begin with, but after weeks of nagging from Remy she finally gave in and they went on a date. Well it wasn't really a date, they weren't allowed to leave the compound. The last few months there had been several attacks on the x-men and to be safe the professor had the whole mansion on lockdown. So instead of taking her to a nice restaurant Remy decided to take her on picnic in the meadow. Despite Rouges reluctance she had to admit the Cajun knew how to prepare a date. They were just laying in the grass looking up at sky when Remy turned to stare at her. „You know chere Remy could get used to this. A beautiful afternoon spent with a beautiful girl." „Well sugah you're not that bad looking yourself." Rogue expected his usual arrogant reply about he knew that he was irresistible, or that she had finally fallen for his charms but instead he just sighed. „Rogue, if… if Remy was willing to you know try, would you, would you be, I don't know, could you try and give us a chance?" Rogue looked up surprised to see the usual cocky cajun being so insecure. But she couldn't answer him, he had no idea what he was asking. Rogue believed he was sincere but she didn't want to get her hopes up to be disappointed. He was used to the physical part of relationships, and Rogue didn't think he could do without, she was not even sure he really believed it. She wanted what he was offering, oh she craved it so desperately that she thought it would kill her to say no. But she also knew that if she said yes and it ended in the inevitable mess, she was going to be crushed to bits. The question was, was she willing to risk it? Was she going to take a leap of faith and try to trust this amazing man that was standing before her? Speechless she had stared at Remy. He was starting to look more nervous and started fiddling with his hands. She knew she had to say something or this chance was going to be over, and she knew for a fact that she would regret it. But she was too scared to just say yes. After what felt like an eternity of staring he closed his eyes clearly giving up. The look of defeat on his face made Rogue panic. „Yes" she blurted out. „Yes I want all that you have to offer, I want all that I can accept. But you have to understand that it is not going to be easy I'm not going to be easy. Can you accept that?" Rogue watched Remy's face lit up. He was smiling like he just received the most wonderful gift ever. „Of course things won't be easy with you. You're stubborn, you're hard-headed, and you never accept help when you need it. But that's you and it's the you Remy wants." Rogue was speechless he seemed so earnest in trying to have a real relationship, something they both had no real experience with. „But Remy please understand there is no touching. Can you really live with that? Oh and don't say that it would be worth it." Rogue said when Remy openend his mouth. „Because it wouldn't be, okay?" she continued. „I would never think it would be worth it. I could kill you, simple as that, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself after that. Please try to imagine what this is like for me. Please understand that there is no touching, no taunting me with the whisper of something I will never have." She looked him straight in the eye to make sure he got the message. There simply couldn't be a physical relationship, she was not going to risk his live. Remy looked at Rogue and smiled. „But you know to Remy you are totally worth it, and Remy has been known to take a risk. They do call him Gambit, don't they?" Rogue felt herself getting angry why wouldn't he try and see her reasoning. „So I'm just a gamble to you? A risk for the adrenalin junk. what do you really want from me? You know what I'm going swamp rat." Rogue stood up planning on walking away from this arrogant infuriating man. „Chere wait Remy didn't mean it like that please don't go." He tried to pull her back to him and took a hold of her arm before either of them could realize the mistake. Instead of grabbing her glove like he had intended, he grabbed just a bit too high on her arm where she had rolled up her sleeve to enjoy the sun. She instantly felt the pull of her powers coming alive. She cried and moved out of his grip but it was too late and Remy lay before her, completely unconscious. Rogue started screaming. She just wanted to run away to pretend it never happened, that she didn't just got more prove that she could never be in a relationship. But she knew that she had to be responsible and make sure that Remy was okay. Rogue screamed until someone came running from the house she didn't even look who it was. She just stopped screaming and said: „The fool grabbed my arm." Before taking off in flight hoping that he would be taken care of. After flying for some time she decided to land on a roof of an abandoned factory trying to figure out the mess in her head. Remy's memories were spinning in her head like a tornado. From his thoughts she could see that he did care about her, she was more than a flirt or a challenge. What he felt for her came dangerously close to love. So Rogue cried because she had everything she wanted right in front of her but couldn't reach, she wouldn't dare try now she only brought pain as was proven again and again over time. Rogue also cried for Remy who was hurt because of her. She felt desperate, she always was a strong girl, she had to be, but right now she couldn't find that strength anywhere. So she just sat there for what felt like days, until she remembered, right before the x-men went on lockdown she was approached by this man. A man who promised her that she could touch with a little help from him. She had gotten an eerie feeling from the man and told him she wasn't interested, but maybe he was her only chance. Without overthinking it Rogue made a rash decision and flew to the nearest phone. She dialed the number of the mansion and waited while fiddling with the phone cord. „Pick up, pick up, come on, someone pick up." „This is xavier's school for gifted youngsters how may I help you?" „Professor thank God I wanted to speak to you. Listen Professor I'm really upset about what happend today and I'm going to take a few days to calm down. Please don't try and find me I just need to be alone." „Rogue, you sure you'll be allright on your own? Really I want you to know that no one here is blaming you, and you really don't have to go." „It's allright Professor I'll be okay, and it is only for a few days. I'll be back soon. And Professor… how… how is Gambit? Is he doing okay?" Please say that he is fine, that I didn't hurt him too bad. Tell me he won't hate me afterwards for being a curse for everyone that wants to come near. „Gambit is going to be just fine, but Rogue-„ Rogue had heard enough. She hang up the phone and flew to a man that called himself dr. Essex.

Essex started laughing, what a delicious little memorie you got there. „So that's why you want my help? For the touch of the boy that you like, the one that might love you? You know what? You are pathetic, you could be anything with my help you could be the most powerful mutant alive. But no that isn't why you crave control, it's because of something as sick and meaningless as love that you come to me. You're disgusting but it doesn't matter the end result will be the same. Now come with me my dear I know just what to do with you." Rogue was pushed inside a small room and the door closed behind her. She turned around trying to find a way out or at least something that gave her a clue about what was going to happen, but there was nothing in the room. Then Rogue heard a weird noise and everything turned black.

Essex laughed as the girl was knocked unconscious by the gas. He would give her what she asked for, complete and total control over her abilities. Yeah she would get exactly what she wished for and after that she would help him in so many ways. He grinned at the thought of his plan, now that she was here it was time to set everything into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the next chapter I'm not sure I'm happy with it but I hope that you enjoy it. and reviews are welcome :)_

**Chapter 2**

Rogue woke up in a strange bed. She had a terrible headache and she was confused. ‚How the hell did I get here, and where is here?' The room she was in was bare and white, the bed the only object that she could see. Slowly the events of the last few days came back to her. She ran to a shady man that promised her touch. How could she have been so foolish? She was knocked out with some sort of gas and after that anything could have happened to her, and now she is locked up in this bare room with no idea what to do. She looks around the room again, wait, is she actually locked up? She stands and notices that her body feels sluggish and is slow to respond but except for that nothing feels of, there is no pain and it doesn't feel like something changed. After her she made sure that nothing was off abut her body she slowly made her way to the door, which opened easily to her astonishment. As soon as she sat a foot outside of the room she heard a voice in her head:'Ah Rogue I see you have awoken. Please meet me in the room at the end of the hallway.' Rogue panicked she didn't want to see that man again he felt like bad news, but before she could seriously consider running away instead her thoughts were interrupted by the voice again:' Don't think about running away we need to talk before you go home. It would be in your best interest.' With a sigh Rogue decided it's best to listen what he has to say and made her way down the hallway. Entering the room she saw him sitting in a chair and watching her. The moment she looked into his eyes she wanted to run away again. They were too much like his eyes, but without the warmth, the love, the joy and just the aliveness that make her love his eyes instead of recoiling from them like she wanted to do now. She sighed again and sat down on one a chair. Raising an eyebrow to Dr. Essex. „You wanted to speak to me, well here I am. What did you want to say? Oh and what the hell kind of trick did you pull on me? Gassing me?" She wanted to continue but Essex opened his mouth so she decided to listen to what he had to say."Oh my dar Rogue you'll understand in time. I had to gas you to perform the necessary procedures. I did it to help you achieve your goal. You wanted to touch right? Well I just gave that to you. Aren't you grateful? Are you not going to thank me after all that I did for you?" Rogue looked up. „You mean I can touch now? I won't hurt people anymore?" she asked surprised. She didn't expect it to be so fast she thought he would teach her or something not knock her out and do who knows what to her. „That's what I promised you, didn't I? Well now you have it and you can go home." Once again Rogue was surprised. „You're just going to let me go? I thought, I don't know. This is all very confusing." Essex looked at her with a weird grin that made Rogue want to hide somewhere. „If you are wondering about payment, don't worry I'll come to you in time to collect your debt. Now go and have fun with your control." Rogue shivered and decided to get away as soon as possible. „I have one question how do I explain this to everyone, I mean, what do I say to them about my powers? And the professor he'll know, he'll see it in my head." „Don't worry about the professor he'll won't be able to see me in your mind I made sure of it. But what you say to them? I couldn't care less. Tell them the truth for all I care. But you won't because you're embarrassed. So think of a nice story and go with it. Oh and by the way, you've been gone for a week. The front door is on the other side of the hallway. See you soon Rogue." Rogue stood up hesitantly. She didn't feel like this was over. she walked over to the door and when she wanted to leave the room Essex suddenly said something that left her reeling.

Rogue landed softly on the garden in front of the mansion. Making her way to the front door she felt the soft touch of the Professors mind probing the sudden intruder. ‚Ah Rogue you have been missed I hope you found what you were searching for.' Rogue smiled ‚Yes professor I think I have.' At that moment the front door was thrown open and Rogue looked into a pair of crimson eyes. The moment she saw them she couldn't contain herself. „Remy, I'm so sorry. Please tell me you're okay." She ran to him and threw her arms around him. As in a reflex he catches her and takes her in his arms. „Of course Remy is okay. he's more worried about you. You promised Remy you would try and then he wakes up to hear that you have vanished. No one knew where you were, Remy was so worried. Where the hell have you been? And how could you run away? We would try right?" Rogue looked up at him and saw that he was really worried. She felt awful to have caused him pain. „Oh Remy I did mean it when I said I wanted to try but there is some stuff that I have to tell you and it is better if we go and talk somewhere else. Lets just go to your room and talk. I promise I'll explain." Rogue looked up into his beautiful red eyes hoping that she didn't ruin everything by running away. Rogue watched as his trademark smirk appeared. „Well Chere, if you just wanted Remy alone in his room all you had to do was ask."

Rogue nervously played with her hands looking down at her feet. She was in Remy's room sitting on his bed and trying to think of something to say. She couldn't tell him the truth, but what could she tell him. „Remy thought you promised him answers?" Rogue looked up and opened her mouth to say something but she just didn't know what. „Could you at least tell me why you ran? Are you angry because Remy wasn't careful enough?" Rogue looked him in the eye shocked by the fear and insecurity she saw there. He was always so confident, almost cocky, but now he neared his soul to her and he was terrified. „Of course I'm not angry with you. You did nothing wrong. You grabbed my arm that is not a crime it is my fault that I don't ‚react' well to that kind of stuff." „Oh Chere that's not your fault it is just messed up. But are you still willing to give us a change? You would make Remy so happy." At that Rogue smiled, he still wanted her even though she had hurt him. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of everything they could have now. „Yes, I still want to give us a shot. Even more than that I have to tell you something. It chances everything." „What is it Chere what do you want to tell Remy?" But instead of telling him she just ran to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. At first he wanted to move away, afraid for her touch, but when he noticed no pain nor drain from touching her he threw himself into the kiss, getting lost in the soft lips he dreamt of kissing for so long. After a while they broke the kiss, staring at each other in amazement. „Well Chere Remy has to say that he likes your surprises. But how did you manage this?"


End file.
